Sasu x Naru
by Kyra Marye Date
Summary: This is similar to my Fruits Basket slash seires, but... better. O.o It's just like the title implies. Kissing, so it's kind of clean. Chapter 1 & 2 revised. Chapter 3 & 4 removed until revision complete.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Uzameki Naruto. I'm a ninja in the Village of the Hidden Leaf. I've lived here my whole life. I failed the final exam from the ninja academy three times before I was allowed to become a Genin. Even then, I had to take a test. Of course, I passed that one on the first try. Stupid Sasuke got in my way all the time.

Uchiha Sasuke is my biggest rival, but probably one of my closest friends, too. Everyone loves him. I try very hard to get everyone's respect and he only had to be born to do it. It pisses me off!

Oh! My third teammate is Haruno Sakura. I was in love with her. Or, at least, I thought I was. You see, a lot happened since we became Chuunins. Sakura-chan… Yeah, I tried to go out with her multiple times, but she was always fawning over Sasuke. Of course, things ended up changing.

The fourth and final member of our team is Hatake (look that up, too) Kakashi. He's a Jounin and our team leader. He has a Sharingan eye. I'm actually not even sure where he got it, but… oh well.

I said before that Sasuke and I are rivals, but friends. I guess that was a bit of an understatement. I guess I should start out from the beginning.

It was a beautiful morning and I waited on the bridge for Kakashi-sensei like I did every morning. My two teammates were not there yet, strangely enough. Sasuke or Sakura-chan was always her before me. Kakashi-sensei was _never_ on time. It was always like that.

"This is too weird," I said loudly. "Where are they?"

Just then, Sasuke came up with his hands in his pockets. He didn't look at me. Actually, he was avoiding my presence altogether. He was furious about something and I held back my curiosity. He stopped in front of me while I blinked. His face was hidden in his hair. He leaned over the railing to the bridge, turning his back on me. Sakura-chan came up a minute later, blushing slightly and grinning. She wasn't like Sasuke, ignoring me. She came right up to me. It was surprising a little that she did. She was the one normally ignoring me or getting ready to fight me. Of course, she wasn't really stronger than me. I just let her beat me up.

"Naruto," she whispered, "can we talk after today's missions?" This was totally unexpected and excited. Sakura-chan wanted to go on a date with me!

"Like a… date?" I asked, squinting my eyes in mischief.

She growled and I watched a vein swell up on her forehead. "No!" she shouted. "It's serious!"

"Whatever," I said, un-phased and grinning, "you're just in denial."

"Don't start fighting today," Kakashi-sensei said, appearing on the bridge behind me. I turned to look at him. He looked more distant than normal. He had bags under his eyes… well, eye… and his hair was a mess. Uh… it was messier than usual. "I have a headache today." I could tell he wasn't lying.

"What are we doing today?" I asked. "Are we going to protect a princess or something?" (A/N: No! This takes place before the movie. I haven't seen it, but I have read it.)

"No," he said, groggily. "I've had you all dismissed for the day. You have been working very hard. You deserve it. Enjoy it while you can. You're still on emergency call" He turned and, for once, walked away.

"Well," I started, turning to Sakura-chan, "at least we can go on our date early. How about some ramen?" I love Ramen! Ramen is awesome!

"Fine, just as long as this isn't a date," she said, hissing slightly. She looked over at Sasuke. I followed her gaze and saw that Sasuke was gripping the railing so hard that hi fingers were digging claw marks into the wood. It frightened me a little. _Is he jealous of me?_ I thought. _Is he jealous that I am going on a date with Sakura-chan and he isn't?_ I laughed a little at the thought.

I led the way to the ramen place. I bought both of us ramen. "So, what's up?" I asked, wondering if it really was something serious. I was picturing Sakura-chan telling me how much she loves me. I laughed at that thought, too.

"I talked to Sasuke-kun this morning," she said, looking at her ramen sadly. "He really admires you."

I laughed. "He could care less about me," I said. "I'm nothing to him but a rival. He just wants to surpass me in power, but he knows he can't." For some reason, it felt wrong to say that. I felt a small pang in my chest that I was forced to ignore.

"No, he…" Sakura-chan stopped.

I looked at her concerned. This wasn't like her. She was always angry or happy and smiling. She only looked like this when she told me about Sasuke's curse seal. I brushed off what she was trying to say. "He gives me the same look as everyone else. He's just like the people of this village. He hates me."

"No," the pink-haired girl snapped. "He loves you! You're all he ever talks or thinks about! I thought he was giving you funny looks and I brought it up to him multiple times, but he always said he was busy or to focus on the mission. I demanded that he tell me and that was this morning. He's furious with me, but he told me, none-the-less. He's in love with you."

My denial set in fast, a little too fast. "He does not," he said. "He would have told me to my face if he did. He's not a coward. He's not one to fall for guys, anyway. He has the biggest fan club in Konoha."

"Bull shit," she snapped. I had never heard her say that before and it startled me. "He's afraid of a reaction like that! You need to open your eyes and look him in the eyes if he'll let you."

I stood and left, a little angrily. _Sasuke could never like me,_ I thought. _No one in this fucking town does. They all hate me because I have the Nine-Tails inside of me. He must know what I am, then._ I stood on the bridge that I was so used to. I looked over the edge into the deep rapids of the river. It was mid-morning so the river was moving rather quickly. I climbed up and stood on the railing.

_I'll jump into the river and die,_ I thought. _No one will miss me if I die. _This wasn't the first time I had contemplated suicide.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" a voice asked.

I looked over to the source and saw Sasuke standing at the start of the bridge. He had fear in his eyes. I had never seen that look in his eyes before. Nothing scared Uchiha Sasuke, the last user of the full Sharingan. (A/N: Let's just say that Itachi is dead already. I know… Kakashi has it, too, but… he only has one… )

I looked back at the river. "I'm going to end the misery of everyone in this village," I said. I smiled at Sasuke and fell into the river. I didn't try to stay afloat because that would have destroyed the whole purpose. I saw a figure swimming towards me before I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It wasn't the hospital or my own house. My clothes were missing, all except my boxers. My head hurt and I felt like I had been in water too long.

"You're awake? Do you want some ramen?"

The offer sounded good, but I didn't jump up. I sat up and looked at the entrance to the room. Sasuke was standing there wearing his pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top and black pants. He had a white towel hanging around his neck.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You tried to kill yourself," my rival said, looking down and to the side. He looked sad. "I was able to save you, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to go to the hospital or not so I… brought you her." His cheeks were slightly pink and he was obviously not enjoying it. "You know, for someone as cocky as you, you sure were ready to give everything up." His voice had gone soft. "It… wasn't you at all… Your eyes… they weren't yours."

"What the hell would you care if I died or not!" I demanded, jumping to my feet. "I'm supposed to be the bane of Konoha! You hate me! We're rivals! What the hell does it matter to you if I'm suicidal sometimes!" The pang had returned, but it was stronger this time. I held back a wince.

Sasuke glared harshly at me. The look pierced my heart more and I was forced to wince slightly. He stepped forward and punched me in the face. I bit my cheek and felt blood run down my chin. "I DON'T HATE YOU!" he screamed. "I LOVE YOU! I know Sakura told you that. I asked her to! She's the only person you'll listen to!"

I stared at Sasuke in disbelief. He might as well have punched his arm through my chest again.

Sasuke looked just as hurt. "I… I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down.

I growled, to keep from wincing more, and punched him back. I stormed out of the room, found my clothes, and put them on. I left the house and went back to the bridge. It was night and the water was calm now. Even if I did want to jump in again, I would just end up being pulled to the top. I sat on the railing with my legs over the river. I sighed sadly.

Iruka-sensei walked up behind me. I barely recognized his presence. "What wrong with you, Naruto?" he asked, leaning over the rail next to me.

Before I could stop myself, I burst into tears. I could tell that Iruka-sensei was surprised. He was one of the few people who I trusted with everything. He was the first person to recognize me as a person.

"Naruto…"

"He told me he loves me!" I shouted. "Why did he have to lie to me like that? No one in this fucking village loves me!"

"Don't say that, Naruto," Iruka-sensei said. "You're like a son to me. Now, who told you that they love you?"

"Sasuke," I said, sniffing. "He got Sakura-chan in the lie, too."

"How do you know that he lied to you?" the Chuunin teacher asked.

"Everyone hates me in this town. I'm the person who killed the Fourth Hokage! I have the Nine-Tails! I'M ONLY A MONSTER!"

Iruka-sensei was silent for a short time. "How about some ramen, Naruto?" he asked.

I nodded and got off the railing. I wiped my face. Iruka-sensei led me to the ramen shop and bought me anything I wanted. I didn't eat like I normally did.

"What do you plan on doing?" my father-figure asked.

"I'm going to leave Konoha. I'll stay with Gaara for a few days and then go off wandering. No one will miss me."

"I will," Iruka-sensei said. "I hope you'll take care of yourself."

I nodded and finished my ramen. I went home to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke. That's all you need to know about me. That's all that's important to you. Maybe my trouble with Naruto's stubborn ass is important. It's in the past, so it doesn't matter to me to talk about. After I told him my feelings, he did what only Naruto would do: Run away.

I stood on the bridge alone. Sakura joined after a while, but Naruto wasn't anywhere to be found. Kakashi-sensei even arrived before the stupid blonde.

"Where's Naruto?" the Copy Ninja asked.

I remained still, fear building up inside of me. I was scared that he had succeeded in killing himself. "I haven't seen him since last night," I said.

"I hope nothing's happened," Sakura said, worriedly. She was only voicing my fears.

"He's not one to try to hurt himself," Kakashi-sensei said. "He would jump into a battle without thinking, though."

"Don't say he's not suicidal," I said in a soft voice a little angry that Kakashi-sensei could assume so much when he knew so little. "He tried to drown himself yesterday after he talked to Sakura. I was able to save him, but just barely. He was unconscious for about five hours."

Kakashi-sensei and Sakura were a little stunned. The latter broke down into the tears after a short period of silence.

"I know where Naruto is," Iruka-sensei said, walking up on the other side of the bridge. "He went to the Village of the Hidden Sand to stay with Gaara. If you leave now, you can get there before he can leave again."

"Why did he leave!" Sasuke demanded.

"He needs to be somewhere where he doesn't have to worry about who he is. He just needed som… Hey! Sasuke wait!"

I had run off to the edge of town and was leaving completely. I was going to the Village of the Hidden Sand by myself. I had to stop Naruto. There was no way Naruto was going to just walk out of my life. He didn't have to travel to the Hidden Sand to find someone to love him. I love him.

I kept running until nightfall. I leaned against a tree, panting. Someone came from a clearing ahead of me and stopped. I was too tired to look up and see who it was. I took a step forward, but collapsed on the ground.

* * *

I saw a fire when I woke. I didn't know where it had come from, but it was warm. There was a jacket over me that added to the warmth. I looked around because I felt a familiar presence. It was dark still and it must have been the middle of the night. I saw the blonde hair first, then the amazing blue eyes as he looked at me. He was wearing the black T-shirt he wore under his jacket. I looked down and saw that it was his jacket over me.

"You weren't lying when you said you loved me, were you?" the blonde asked in a soft voice.

I sat up, holding his jacket tightly around my shoulders. "No, usuratonkachi, I wasn't. I'm sorry for punching you last night. I was…" I looked down. "I was afraid that you had killed yourself."

"You had every right to punch me. Who am I to tell you that you're feelings are a lie? I know that mine are. I don't hate you and I've always thoutht of you as more than a rival or friend." Naruto went silent for a long time. It was so silent that my ears were ringing.

I wanted to break the silence, but I had no idea what to say. I looked at the dirt between me and the fire.

"You probably should get some more sseep," Naruto whispered. "It's still early. We should head back in the morning."

A strong breeze swept through their clearing, making us both shiver. I handed Naruto his jacket, but he refused.

"I don't want it," the blonde insisted. "You need it more."

I moved closer to him and pt the jacket around his shoulders. Then, I wrappd my arms around him. I felt him lean into me after I saw his ears turn red. I smiled and rested my head on his. We both fell asleep like this.

* * *

I woke up first. I laid Naruto on the ground and stirred the fire. Before long, Naruto was awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, usuratonkachi," I said, holding back a smile. The moron was cute when he was still half awake.

"Did you bring ramen?" Naruto asked, sleepily. "I forgot my ramen."

I let out a smirk. "No, I didn't bring anything," I admitted. "I started after you right from our meeting place on the bridge. I'll treat you to ramen when we get back."

Naruto leaned on my shoulder after a short nod. The poor boy was still half-asleep. I pulled him close and held him.

After a few minutes, Naruto turned his head to look at the fire. "Can we still go see Gaara?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. "I would need to get my things together, first. And you need ramen."

Naruto nodded and stood. "We should head back, then," he said. He was back to his usual self, fox grin and all. I put out the fire and they started back.

Sakura slapped Naruto for a greeting, but it just made me angry. He was still trying to get her attention, even though he had accepted my feelings for him. I sighed, giving up on the situation. /He'll come around sooner or later/ I thought.

"So, Sakura," Naruto started. "Want to go on another date?"

I growled at him. "What the hell is wrong with you, usuratonkachi!" I yelled, pissed off.

Naruto laughed. "Everything is wrong with me, I guess," he said. I couldn't believe that he could say that with a stupid-looking grin on his face. He turned to Kakashi-sensei as if it never happened. "What are we doing today?" He seemed to have forgotten about visiting Gaara. I sighed.

"I got it off for you again," the Jounin said. "Go home and rest."

Naruto grinned even more and looked happy. He turned to me. "Let's go get ramen, then!" he shouted.

I nodded and followed him to the shop. I smiled at his back as he talked mindlessly. I didn't mind that he had forgotten. I sat next to him at the counter and bought the ramen. Naruto was happy that he didn't have to pay for it. I wanted him to know how serious I wanted to be anyway. I looked up from my food to see Naruto had hardly eaten.

"What's wrong?" I asked, becoming worried again.

"There's something you should know…" he said softly and sadly. "I'll understand if you won't want anything to do with me after this…" He sighed, but didn't move.

I waited for him to continue. "What is it?" I asked when he was silent.

"Do you remember the story of the Nine-Tails that attacked Konoha sixteen years ago? (A/N: They're sixteen or seventeen) The Fourth Hokage locked him inside of me. I killed him and now… I'm a monster."


End file.
